Twilight Bingo
Play three different awesome Bingo Pattern Boards with awesome prizes and a price point for everyone! Bingo Boards and Prizes Featuring regular bingo for 25 crystal per play, super bingo for 59 crystals and mystery bingo for a daunting 69 crystals a shot (6, 10, and 10 crystal increases respectively). Hmmm, that shadow dragon - is actually invisible! Likely, they are trying to corral one now for the mug shot. Not an easy task! But we have managed to snare one using honey from firebees - which they love! Yes, I am really cute. Get over it! The shadow castle habitat looks amazing! Totally awesome! Here is an earlier version of this modal before the final price hike seen in the final modal above. Notice Super Bingo and Mystery Bingo have increased by 10 crystals each. The mysterious shadow dragon rules this awesome shadow castle habitat. Shadow Castle Habitat: Super Bingo Prize Houses make great Bingo Prizes In addition to the above awesome dragon home, you can also win a great Space House so your villagers can try fly as high as the new Shadow Dragon! Challenges 1. Play Super Bingo 3 Times - 18 crystals 2. Play Super Bingo 2 More Times - 18 crystals 3. Play Mystery Bingo 3 Times - 24 crystals Total Rebate if all challenges are completed is 60 crystals (18+18+24) How are Bingo Patterns Determined? Each of the three Bingo boards features a distinct pattern that must be completed in order to win. Regular Bingo features an L-pattern, Super Bingo features a''' mini-X''' pattern and Mystery Bingo a big-X pattern. How are these patterns determined? Patterns are specified using a JSON array near the top of the Bingo file. Here again is the Super Bingo board in Twilight Bingo showing the mini-X pattern. Super Bingo Board And here is the JSON array that specifies this mini-X pattern. Required squares for the pattern are identified by "true". If a cell is marked as true, it is part of the pattern. You can see no "trues" in rows 1 and 5. Therefore the mini-X pattern does not contain any squares from those two rows. Row 2 contains the pattern squares I2 and G2. Row 3 contains the single pattern square N3, the free space. Finally, row 4 congtains the pattern squares I4 and G4. Similar JSON arrays specify the patterns for the other two boards. Patterns are simply specified in the Bingo file, and are the same for all players. Location of Free Space Squares How are the free spaces determined? The location of the Free Spaces are the same for all players - but do vary from board to board. This discovery was made at the west coast branch of the''' "Prehistoric Bingo Research Center"' in Canada. For new players, a common misconception has been that these squares mean your village gets a free expansion. But in reality, a Free Space has nothing to do with expansions. It simply means the square automatically counts towards finishing any row, column, line or pattern needed to win Bingo. '''Free space' squares are determined inside the Bingo file in a JSON array that specifies the layout for each board. Each of the three boards has its own layout specification. Here again is one of the many possible Regular Bingo boards. You can see it has three Free Spaces, and these are the same for all players. One of a myriad of possible boards for regular bingo. There are two free spaces in row 1 and one in row 5. To specify a free space, just use the keyword "freeSpace" as seen in the JSON array below. Specifying the layout of a Bingo Board You might also notice, the keyword "mysteryGroup" is used to denote that square N3 will be a mystery prize! So we see that the location of Mystery Prizes is also the same for all players - although it varies again on each of the three boards. Control of Background Images You also may have noticed that the backgound for each of the 25 bingo squares can either be a plain cream yellow, or patterned in blue or purple. The 25 Background Pattern Tiles used for Pattern Bingo Here are all 25 of the blue background tiles that could be used for Pattern Bingo. Do they trace out some hidden pattern? Is there a little steganography going on? Can't see anything so far. And I was really expecting a hidden image, like a dinosaur! (He says looking all dissapointed and pouting.) Although the pattern still eludes us, these tiles were all cut from a larger image as we can see the green cut lines, when we edit them. Maybe they just need to be rearranged. Only nine of the tiles are unique, after accounting for duplicates, rotations and mirror reflections. So 16 of the tiles are duplicates. Category:Bingo